Reader x Yandere! North Italy Cheater, Cheater
by XeMoKiSsEsX
Summary: Yandere! North Italy snaps at your OC for cockblocking his way to Germany! Contains lots of blood, violence, swearing, torture and OOC moments. Don't take it literally, it's just a story.
1. Chapter 1

**Yandere! North Italy x Reader (With implied Germany x Reader / GerIta)**

Cheater, Cheater, Cheater!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its' characters, they belong to their creators. This fanfiction contains gore, blood, violence and a lot of swearing. This is completely fictional and not to be taken as a personal attack. You have been warned.

What a wonderful night! You and Ludwig went on a date, a really nice one at a bar. It would've been better if he hadn't drunk so much, been so tipsy but he held the door open for you and gave a corsage. See? Not so bad! "Thank you again…Tonight was wonderful.." you blush softly as you start to walk out together, Ludwig leans in for a kiss but stops short instead giving you one on the cheek. "It's not very far to your house…S-should I walk you there?" he asks and you nod blushing taking his hand. So nice, Ludwig is a very nice person.

Approaching your home you consider asking him to come inside, what would he reply with? A yes? A no? Only way to find out…"L-ludwig...If you're not busy…Would you like to come inside?" you ask and he blinks, smiling a bit. "I don't have time...Maybe later..?" he suggests turning to walk away, you're left a bit disappointed but he said maybe later so that meant another date. As he walks away you close the door unaware of the broken out window in the kitchen. As soon the lock closes you hear someone shuffling about inside, it's probably just your pet; they are always making a mess. "*Insert pet name*? Come here, I'll feed you!" you call peering into the kitchen. Nothing…Hmm.

Stepping inside suddenly you feel something smack into your head, your vision blurs but someone catches you. _"Ludwig...He must have came and heard I was in trouble..."_ you think to yourself as everything goes black. As you come to you realize you're bleeding and in a concrete room, it reeks of decay and mold, the only light source comes from the flickering light bulb overhead which threatens to flicker out. As your eyes move around the room they come to rest on a figure in a chair, the slender male doesn't look happy…You have to wonder why as he stands up, a box cutter in his hands. All that consumes you is fear but he's smiling and your hands are cuffed together behind you, same with your feet. You're his little toy…

"Ciao *insert name*." he chimes, your eyes widen. "H-how do you know my name..?" "Oh, I know everything about you...I know you're dating my Ludwig.." his face distorts into a frown as a familiar curl bounced in the light, leaning closer you see the orbs of caramel that always follow you and Ludwig when you're not on a date. "Feliciano? Wait…Your Ludwig…But he's dating…" a hand strikes across your face, it stings as you flinch and he pants enjoying the tears pooling in your eyes. "I don't care that's he's dating you. He's only doing it to be nice…Doesn't it bother you knowing that he's gay? That you're forcing him to date you? You're so selfish…" he scolds playing with the blade box cutter in his hands, he looks at you and smiles softly. "But it's ok! I'm going to punish you for being bad! Don't worry, I'll be nice." he smiles softly, you can only feel dread for what is about to happen…


	2. Let's play a game

**Yandere! North Italy x Reader (With implied Germany x Reader / GerIta)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its' characters, they belong to their creators. This fanfiction contains gore, blood, violence and a lot of swearing. This is completely fictional and not to be taken as a personal attack. You have been warned.

He's lost his mind, he's crazy! Absolutely crazy! "What are you going to do?" you ask watching the Italian as he prances about scooting the chair up your side and hauling you upright, the cuffs unclick! Good! You can run! A hand jerks your back into the chair followed by a giggle. "Tsk, tsk, tsk! I said I was going to punish you, if you run away you'll make it worse." Feliciano purred, there's something horribly wrong with this picture. Why would Feliciano say such things to you? Isn't he your friend? You jerk and thrash with all your might but suddenly there's packing tape, the really sticky type being used on your arm to secure it to the arm rest of the chair. "Nooo! Stop it Feliciano! We're friends!" you plead, your other arm is pinned roughly, a gentle pop lets you know he's not putting all the strength into this that he could as your other is taped down, the box cutter reappears as he leans in.

"We're friends? Friends don't steal other friends' crushes si? That makes you a bad friend." He retorts watching as you become angry spitting in his face. Feliciano jerks away, a hand swiping the spit away with a sour expression. "That's a dirty mouth, keep it closed per favor." He suggests wasting no time in slapping more tape over your lips, his fingers trace over your nails. The look in his eyes is unsettling as he gently lifts your pinkie finger placing the blade under the edge of the nail. "Aha, so pretty…Why didn't you pain them red? I like red, so does Ludwig!" he hisses with a flick upright your nail is ripped away, you scream but it's so muffled by the tape that only a shrill little squeak can escape. Your eyes water looking down; oh God, it's bleeding…

Feliciano smiles warmly at you as he continues this act all over this hand and your other singing to himself as he works. By the sixth finger in you're feeling numb to the pain, only flinching and looking away as the deranged Italian lovingly takes this task upon himself. Right as you think you're about to shut down it all stops, a gentle hand on your hair forces your gaze up. "You did a good job *insert name* but the punishment isn't over. I'll let you think about what you've done while I get some things ok?" he smiles as if nothing wrong has taken place ascending the stairs until you hear a door creak shut. Now that you're alone, still unable to move all you can do is cry to yourself. What did you do to make him so angry? What else was he going to do? Would you even get out alive when he was done? You're not sure, all you can do is sit and wait driving yourself insane while Feliciano gathers more things.


End file.
